


This is where I write

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Minghao writes mostly about Mingyu





	This is where I write

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, may contain errors. 
> 
> i hope you'll still like it.

 

**Username: thisiswhereiwrite**

**It all started with those brown curls and fringe that I wanted to touch. I asked you what kind of hair products you used to attain that softness but you dismissed it with a smile and then I get it, I get it now. The smile, it all started with your smile but my desire to brush your hair still lingers.**

**\- 3 am thoughts**

“Minghao are you done with the homework?” Minghao checks his entry one last time and hit the send button before answering his friend with a yes, he makes sure his academic responsibilities are done before diving to the internet and do leisure things. He recently discovered a site called ‘Serenity’ where you can submit any form of writing either essay, poetry or even stories regardless of genres, the cool thing is that it has no rule as to what you can only write, you can write anything or even everything. He contributes to the free verse section of Serenity and usually dives to read more entries, most of the contributors are amateurs like him or just want to write in general, nevertheless he enjoys the site.

“Then what are you doing?” Minghao immediately clicks the exit icon and shut his laptop down which makes Mingyu question him even more “Are you watching porn?”

“The fuck? No!”

“There is no need to be shy it is completely normal”

“Don’t pass your hobby on me, Mingyu.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes “I don’t watch one unless needed”

“Do I look like I care if you watch porn?”

“Just explaining to you that watching porn once in a while is okay”

“Why the fuck we are talking about porn?”

“Just so you know you owe the swear jar five thousand won for cursing today”

Minghao begrudgingly fishes out the money from his pocket and hands it to Mingyu who is now smiling from ear to ear “You cursing have some benefits”

“yeah right, ripping me off my money until I am homeless”

“Don’t worry I will take care of you if that happens”

And there he goes his heart again, beating faster than normal. He can feel his ear tips burning from such harmless comment. Sure chief, liking your friend more than just a friend is the most cliché scenario he can even conjured of and Minghao is not a fan of cliché things but his heart is stubborn and annoying. But let us be realistic who would not fall for Kim Mingyu? Tall man with a heart that matches his size, capable of anything and owns a face worth of second or million glances. He is simply perfect; he definitely defies the human rules of perfection.

He smacks his friend as a response, dismissing the butterflies on his stomach.

X

 

**Username: thisiswhereiwrite**

**The day you told me you like someone else my world stop for a minute**

**There is a pang at my heart and then I asked myself, why this small organ of the body hurts the worst?**

**\- I would rather get a toothache than a heartache**

 

 “I saw Mingyu he’s with Jeonghan” Wonwoo tells him. They are on a café with their laptops on the table and two servings of coffee on each side finishing the one month work of load in a day.

 It’s been six months since Mingyu shared the information that he is courting the Biology student named Jeonghan and even though Minghao cannot tell if there is any significant change with the status of the two he is pretty sure Mingyu has a big fat chance of winning Jeonghan’s heart, Mingyu is a lovable person after all.

Minghao immediately dismisses the possible topic and proceeds to work on his homework mentally cursing himself not to pull this kind of stunt again, however it is something that Wonwoo stated out of nowhere that stops his fingers from pressing the keyboard.

“My bet Gyu will stop chasing Jeonghan before graduation” Wonwoo said nonchalantly

“No faith in him? My bet they will end up together on the day of graduation”

“How much?”

 “What do you mean?” he didn’t peg Wonwoo as someone who will take this bet seriously. They like to place bets with no money value just for the sake of fun, they do it all the time to share opinion.

Wonwoo smiles and something tells Minghao that Wonwoo is hiding something “How much you will bet?”

He gives in “Fine. Fifty thousand won Gyu and Jeonghan will get together on graduation day”

“Fifty thousand won that you are wrong” Wonwoo bets with a confident smile on his face

X

 

**Username: thisiswhereiwrite**

**Do you remember the first time we met?**

**It was average**

**You went to my table asking if you could share**

**You are a man of question**

**You asked my name**

**Asked my major**

**Asked my hobbies**

**Asked if we could be friends**

**Asked if we could share a room**

**You always ask anything, everything**

**But never asked who I like**

**\- Ask me anything again**

 

Two arms circled on his waist and Minghao knows who it is even without looking. He felt Mingyu putting his chin on his shoulder trying to peek whatever he is doing “What is it?” he asks

The hold gets tighter “What? I can’t hug my best friend and my favorite person?”

He snorts as a response, they are friends for two years now and that is quite long enough for Minghao to know his every gesture “What do you want?”

“Jeonghan—“Ah there he goes “Jeonghan has a recital next week and he gave me tickets for two. I need my plus one”

“You mean you want me to third wheel?”

“What? No” his friend pouts, he released him from his limb capture so he gets to see him face to face and his friend suddenly pulls out his ultimate weapon; the puppy eyes. He admits that he has no other place to go whenever Mingyu unleashes those eyes even though he prides himself as a cat person, really Mingyu is an exception of the exception, in the end he knows he can’t say no when it comes to him so he resigns “Fine, I’ll go”

And that smile from Mingyu will be the death of him for sure.

X

 

**I hate the term third-wheel because it makes you sound like an extra, like the sidekick of the sidekick. But I hate it the most because I get to watch you fall-in love with someone that is not me.**

**\- Who the fuck invented third-wheels anyway? (puts 5,000 won on the Swear Jar)**

 

Joining Mixers is not Minghao’s thing but Wonwoo won’t stop bitching about this stupid Mixer since last week

_“You don’t like socializing Jeon Wonwoo, I’ve known you like you’ve came from my anus”_

_“fuck bro you’re disgusting”_

_“It’s a metaphor”_

_“Soonyoung set me up with this and I owe him since he did my essay last time”_

_“Why am I included in that debt?”_

_“You’re my best friend”_

_“Everyone is pulling that best friend card to me these days, last time it was Mingyu”_

_“I met you first”_

_“and I will regret if for the rest of my life. I’ll go so you can shut up now”_

So here he is looking at the mirror one last time to check if he’s decent enough for the mixer, hair is brushed, shirt is crisp clean, pants are well ironed and shoes are stylish. Okay Xu Minghao is set to go he even gave himself thumbs up before he exits the room. Humming to himself to set his mood he saw Mingyu in the hallway carrying a bag of groceries and wearing a grin, the other’s eyes lit up when he saw him “hey, you dressed well tonight are you attending another art exhibit?”

“No. I am going to a mixer” It must be his imagination because a hint of sadness flashes before him, the perfume he sprayed must be doing things on his brain.

“But you don’t like Mixers, you like it now?” he puts down the groceries and later on put his right hand on his waist as if he caught Minghao doing something wrong.

“I still don’t but Wonwoo dragged me into this”

5 seconds of silence surrounds them if Mingyu would tell him not to go to that stupid Mixer he would easily oblige, he could spare himself from Wonwoo’s wrath later, just say those words and he will immediately throw any dignity he left, if he has one.

“call me if anything goes wrong okay?” were Mingyu’s last words before disappearing in front of him. He puts his hand on his chest and curses himself.

X

 

**I miss my home**

**I long for my mother’s cooking and my father’s teaching**

**I long for familiarity**

**I was sick**

**I was dying with loneliness**

**Until you nurse me back with your care**

**Feed me until my heart is healed**

**It must be the porridge**

**\- It was the porridge I swear**

The Mixer ended successfully, Soonyoung introduced Junhui, Joshua, and Seungcheol and they learned that they were students from the neighboring university and share same majors as well. Minghao hates to admit it but he enjoyed it. He finds Joshua interesting especially after learning the fact that they share common interest towards arts so at the end of the event they exchanged numbers and promised to grab lunch or dinner together some other time.

When he opened the door he saw Mingyu on the dining table, sleeping. Books are spread and laptop is left opened, he must be studying before he fell into slumber. He gently nudges his friend muttering a “You’ll get a muscle pain if you sleep here” but his friend didn’t move, suddenly he whispered something that froze him “Jeonghan, I’m sorry”

Minghao has no idea what happened between the two since he never tracks Mingyu’s love life progress, there must be a misunderstanding of some sort. Sighing, he carefully pulls Mingyu and guides him towards his room. Love is such a fucking pain.

X

 

 

**I love to read books. I am not a picky reader and I read almost everything but if you’ll ask me if there is something I want to read there is one; I wish I could read hearts. I wish I could read your heart.**

**\- Book frog (because bookworm is mainstream)**

 

Minghao finds himself in the middle of the bookstore on a fine Sunday afternoon; it was Mingyu’s pouting that leads him here. All he wanted to do is to sleep the whole day but Mingyu barged on his room and spent all his energy to pull him here, saying he needs new materials for report.

_“but internet exists for a reason”_

_“my eyes are tired from looking at the screen!”_ in the end Minghao got pulled by Mingyu’s bribing that he will treat him ice cream later.

Scanning each title with a little interest he heard someone called his name and when he looked around he was surprised to see Joshua at the end of the book shelf, smiling at him.

“Yo” the other man greets.

“Joshua!”

“Hey man, what leads you here?”

“I just tagged along with a friend” he answered while returning the book he pulled earlier. Joshua mimicked his action and pulled an art book, scanning it with interest.

“Chwe Vernon will hold another exhibit this year” Minghao wisps his head upon hearing the news and he caught Joshua smiling at him, Joshua is a man full of smiles and a pretty one too, definitely his type yet the only person stopping him from asking Joshua to further their relationship is the six foot oaf and the sole reason of the present situation.

“For real? Man getting a ticket will be a battle this year”  Chwe Vernon is one of the youngest art exhibitors that he follows, his art piece usually centers with compiling objects and making a story out of it and every art piece gives him the feeling of nostalgia. His favorite works of Vernon is the installation of school snacks from all over the world and he was the happiest when he saw his favorite snack from China attached to the art. His art exhibitions are usually free of charge however due to amount of people wanted to see his works they have to impose a ticket system to avoid overcrowding and to enjoy the event to the fullest, still free but limited. This is why the ticketing this year will be harder as compared last year.

“True but if I get a lead I will—“

“Minghao I’ve been looking for you!” Whatever Joshua was about to say was completely cut off by a rushing big guy holding a paper bag, he looks at him as if he is a child lost in the mall, Minghao gave him a confused look “I am just here literally thirty minutes ago and I never moved”

“I was standing beside you minutes ago and suddenly you are gone!”

“Bro, this is a book store you can find me in a minute”

He doesn’t understand the reason of Mingyu’s sudden agitation, he doesn’t usually act like this, and he remembers they have a company when Joshua clears his throat making his presence visible. Mingyu looks at Joshua and looks at Minghao it was Joshua who cuts the tension “You must be Mingyu, I’ve heard lots of things about you” he said reaching his hand to initiate a hand shake which Mingyu accepted.

Minghao shortly introduced Joshua to Mingyu and vice versa, telling him about the Mixer and their common interest towards art and all Minghao gets from Mingyu is a look of disinterest even though the taller man tries to mask it with his usual friendly smile but Minghao and Mingyu aren’t friends for nothing if Minghao cannot differentiate Mingyu’s genuine and pretend to be smile. After all he’s a big fan of Mingyu’s infamous canine showing smile.

Joshua on the other end smiles wider and brighter while looking at both of them “well then, I was just passing by and I saw Minghao so I decided to say hi but it was nice meeting you Mingyu.” He looks at Minghao “as I was about to say, if I find a lead I’ll let you know” he waves at them and disappears immediately.

He looks at Mingyu who is now pouting at him, seriously this six foot giant act like a child sometimes

“I’m sorry I reacted that way”

Mingyu is Minghao’s weakness, no matter what the other man will do he will forgive him in a heartbeat and he hates himself because of that. He wonders if this is the consequence of loving your friend more than the prescribed norm or if he is reaping the thing he sow. In the end, he sighs and pulls the paper bag from Mingyu’s hold. “You are going to treat me three scoop of Ice cream right now” the frown finally wiped-off from his pretty face and replaced with a smile that he personally likes.

Seriously, those canines are doing things to his stupid heart.

X

 

**Have you heard the saying that goes ‘kill them with kindness and bury them with a smile?’ I think my unrequited love did that to me; killed me with every kindness he had and buried me with a canine smile, actually I think I died because of those canines. Please visit my grave if you have time.**

**\- Rest In Peace, stupid heart.**

X

“Congratulations” Wonwoo and Minghao both smiled as they filed their candidacy for graduation and released a sigh of relief. It was a rollercoaster ride that didn’t stop for four years straight. Three more weeks and they are going to bid their final goodbye.

“I thought I am going to extend another semester, Mr. Choi gave me a sinister look when I handed him my work”

Wonwoo releases a hearty laugh and Minghao glared at him in return. Sure, Mr. Choi spent an hour lecturing him how he should not treat literature lightly and shouldn’t delay it and other points that Minghao doesn’t want to remember anymore.

“He’s my favorite one though”

Minghao rolls his eyes “of course, you fucking top scorer I hate you so much”

“So about our bet, do you have any idea about the progress?”

Wonwoo does take this seriously isn’t he? Is he short for cash or what? But he is confident that he will win so instead of answering he just gave him a shrug that speaks ‘I have no idea’.

“Isn’t that odd? You’re the best friend and he doesn’t share their status as of now?”

“Maybe he will soon and besides I told you that they will end up together on graduation day so I still have time”

It was Wonwoo who shrugged this time and replied with “If you say so”

X

 

**You asked me what my favorite color is and I said yellow then you told me you like the same color as well and I was surprised, all along I thought it was green but you said yellow reminds you of me.**

**\- I see green and yellow whenever we are together**

Minghao is back to his favorite site the ‘Serenity’ he was busy scrolling his works when he noticed this particular username who never fails to comment on his works no matter how grammatically wrong they are sometimes.

**Catlover610: I love this!**

**Catlover610: this is funny tho**

**Catlover610: I wonder if you are describing or writing the same person.**

**Thisiswhereiwrite: hello! Thank you for reading my works no matter how cringe worthy they are and yes I am writing and describing the same person.**

The person must be online because they replied immediately

**Catlover610: lucky person, do they know?**

**Thisiswhereiwrite: fortunately no**

**Catlover610: aw, y? if it is ok to ask**

**Thisiswhereiwrite: it is ok, I would rather die than let them know that I write weird stuff about them**

**Catlover610: don’t be like that! It is not weird and don’t die I like your works!**

**Thisiswhereiwrite: lol thank u**

**Catlover610: drop the name!**

That caught him off-guard this must be an internet thing, talking to strangers about intimate stuff as if you have nothing lose because the person at the other side of the screen can be a thousand miles away from him. Bravery suddenly hits him and besides assuming Mingyu does discovers the site one day he is sure there are thousands of persons bearing the same name and he is using a pseudo name as well, so in a short period of bravery he types with confidence

**Thisiswhereiwrite: u r lucky catlover, the name is Kim Mingyu**

Before he can hit send his door suddenly burst opened and heard Mingyu’s voice “Wonwoo is looking for you at the lobby”

He rolls his eyes “what does he needs this time?!” and stands up anyway, forgetting the reply he needs to send to catlover610.

X

It was already midnight when he reaches their dorm, he helped Wonwoo packed all his stuff that’s why all his muscles are sore now he carried way too much books enough to keep him entertain in this life time. Stretching, he opens the door and a sitting Mingyu welcomes him it doesn’t bug him at first however when he glimpses his own laptop open at the table he remembered that he had left a conversation at Serenity, he rushes to Mingyu’s side and he almost dropped his jaw because there is the site, wide and open and he saw his reply still there waiting to be sent.

He looks at Mingyu who is also looking at him, fuck Minghao and his clumsiness “Look it is not what you think—“

“Why?” out of million responses Minghao could think that one is not included.

“What do you mean why?”

“Why you didn’t tell me?”

Why he didn’t tell him? What? Ha? Is Mingyu running a fever? Is he okay? Is this a nightmare or a dream? He jokingly puts his palm on Mingyu’s forehead to test the temperature but also to kill the tension looming around but Mingyu slap his hand away indicating that he means serious business.

“It’s my call to tell you or not” he replied simply however he received a glare in return as if he had done something wrong.

“You don’t think I deserve to know?!”

He swears Mingyu keep on saying things unexpectedly.

“Let’s assume you deserve to know but what are you going to do about it?” he challenges, he really doesn’t understand why Mingyu is acting this way as if he had done something terrible when all he did is write those stupid notes on that website.

“Because I—“  
“because what Kim Mingyu? You’ll feel sorry? You’ll feel sorry for this pathetic friend of yours who is harboring feelings for you? and since he cannot tell it to you directly he rather sends it to the internet and let the world know except you? Well news flash chief, I am pathetic! It is fucking pathetic to have feelings with someone who doesn’t share the same sentiments! This all I have bro, let me be this pathetic for once.”

Minghao is waiting for any sign of anger, a shout or a punch but what he doesn’t expect is to be pulled and be caged into a hug, a tight hug to be exact.

“You fucking pathetic friend of mine, because I love you so I deserve to know it”

He swears to god, it must be the Lysol Wonwoo used when they cleaned his dorm earlier or it must be his perfume, or Mingyu is having a high fever, this can’t be right? This is too good to be true and Mingyu is cursing when he doesn’t curse at all. What kind of alternative universe is this?

When Mingyu doesn’t hear a response he pinches Minghao’s arm, the man yelps and cursed. He lets him go and hand out his palm “Five thousand won for cursing”

So this is not a dream, Minghao however rolls his eyes and rebuts with “you did it first”

Mingyu’s next action surprises the living shit out of him, it was just a simple holding hands and entwining their fingers however his damn heart won’t stop beating so fast.

 “I deserve to know because I feel the same way too” he said solemnly while looking at their hands.

 

“What about Jeonghan?”

Mingyu finally looks at him and holds his hand tighter as if Minghao will run anytime.

“The thing is Jeonghan and I talked about it when I finally realized that what I have about him is purely attachment. Since you don’t usually ask when it comes to him so I will give you a summary. Jeonghan and I are friends since High school so clearly I’ve been with him the longest, it is not that I don’t love him I do but it is quite different with you. Actually, I am pretty sure I like you from the beginning but I got confused because you’re my friend and I shouldn’t get these feelings right? So I continue whatever I have with Jeonghan so I could deny these feelings I have for you. However when I learned that you were going to a mixer and when I met Joshua, your definite type the bulb above my head suddenly turned on. Do you get it? Jesus Christ do I make sense at all?”

Instead of replying from that long-ass explanation Minghao pulls Mingyu and hugs him “of course I do, I am the smartest between us”

He heard him scoff and Minghao released a hearty laugh “this is will make you cringe but I love you too, Kim Mingyu”

“Disgusting”

“fuck you”

“You owe now the swear jar a double”

“You are trying to rip off all my savings aren’t you?”

“Of course so that when you are penniless you have no other choice but to live with me”

“Disgusting –“ Mingyu cuts him off by sealing his lips with his and this will be Minghao’s favorite way of shutting him up.

Let him be penniless and go off.

X

 

**Username: thisiswhereiwrite**

**Internet is such a strange place, a wonderful strange place. You get to vent your deepest emotion and meet people who feel the same way and who would have thought this place would lead me to a happy beginning. Catlover610, I owe you one.**

**\- This is why I am a cat person**

 

Mingyu fell asleep while watching a movie that he insistently requested but Minghao let him be since it was a tiring day for them. They spent their whole day moving their stuff to their new apartment, that’s right you read it right they are moving together on their own apartment and saying their goodbye with their smelly dormitory that holds lots of memories. He rests Mingyu’s head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. He heard his phone pings he grabbed his phone carefully minding his sleeping significant other.

**Jeon wonwoo: bro, you owe me 50,000 won. Don’t forget**

**Me: You have an idea from the beginning do u?**

**Jeon wonwoo: ofc**

**Me: da fuq**

**Jeon wonwoo: :D 50,000 won!!!!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
